W drodze do Camelotu
by Gizmolog
Summary: W trakcie pierwszej podróży Merlina z Ealdoru do Camelotu przytrafia mu się coś dziwnego. Niekoniecznie dziwniejszego od przynajmniej części wydarzeń z serialu, ale ponieważ ta przygoda spotkała go zanim Merlin poznał Artura, była dla niego BARDZO dziwna.
**Fanfik napisany na akcję** _ **Promptobranie**_ **na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Szczerze przyznam się tu do tego, co w przedmiowie - o ile można to tak nazwać - na owym forum przemilczałam: nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kim/czym jest Horton. Ale w prompcie się pojawił, więc spróbowałam jakoś pośpiesznie wybrnąć z mojej niewiedzy. Na ile mi się to udało... cóż.**

 **W drodze do Camelotu**

Trzeciego dnia wędrówki, około południa, mając za sobą mniej więcej połowę drogi – albo mniej więcej połowę drogi przed sobą, zależy jak na to spojrzeć – Merlin zatrzymał się na mijanej właśnie polanie. Zdjął z ramion plecak i usiadł pod wielkim, sprawiającym zachęcające wrażenie dębem, żeby zjeść kolejną część zabranych na podróż zapasów. Z przyjemnością wgryzł się w chleb, a potem zamknął oczy, żeby nic nie rozpraszało go w czerpaniu przyjemności z sycenia głodu w chłodnym cieniu rozłożystego drzewa.

Nagle poczuł, że z prawej strony coś żga go w bok. Z lewej w tym samym momencie rozległ się cichy, niepewny głosik, który spytał:

\- K-kto ty jesteś?

Merlin otworzył oczy, obrzucił spojrzeniem otaczające go postacie i na powrót zamknął oczy. Miał dziwny sen.

Żganie powtórzyło się niemal w tej samej chwili, kiedy inny, choć również cienki, ale śmielszy i dobiegający raczej na wprost Merlina głos zapytał znowu o to samo:

\- Hej, kim jesteś?

Merlina ciągle coś trącało w bok i pewnie by nie przestało, gdyby próbował to przespać, jak to zwykle ze swoimi dziwnymi snami robił. Ten sen jednak sprawiał wrażenie dziwniejszego od wszystkich poprzednich. I o wiele bardziej upartego. Merlin westchnął z rezygnacją, po czym otworzył oczy. W następnej chwili zamknął ponownie, potarł pięściami jak zaspane dziecko i znowu otworzył. Widok przed nim się nie zmienił – sen był rzeczywiście wyjątkowo uparty.

Dokoła Merlina siedzącego wciąż na tej samej polanie, pod tym samym dębem, gdzie zasnął, stało siedem... stworzeń. Najbardziej przypominały zwierzęta, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby nazwać je zwierzętami. Tym bardziej, że wszystkie poza jednym stały na dwóch łapach (tylnych, na szczęście). I co najmniej najwyraźniej dwa mówiły. Ludzkimi głosami. Po angielsku. Merlin był prawdziwie wstrząśnięty.

Po kolei, zaczynając od jego lewej strony, stały: mały różowy warchlak z paciorkowatymi oczami, żółtawy niedźwiadek trzymający w przednich łapkach (rączkach?) gliniany garnuszek, niziutki niebieski osioł (jedyny, który korzystał z czterech nóg, jak natura kazała), ogromna mysz z zadziwiająco mięsistym ogonem, druga, bardzo podobna mysz, tylko znacznie mniejsza (ale jak na mysz wciąż gigantyczna), którą większa mysz trzymała za... rękę (?), zając i niemogące ustać w miejscu, podskakujące pomarańczowe... coś w czarne paski. Coś wyglądem przypominało w takim samym stopniu psa, jak borsuka albo nawet krowę, i Merlin nie miał pojęcia, jakim zwierzęciem miało być według czarodzieja, który wszystkie te stworzenia powołał do życia. Albo wezwał z jakiegoś tajemnego miejsca, gdzie magiczne stworzenia czekają, żeby zostać wezwanymi przez czarodzieja. Bo że były to magiczne stworzenia, Merlin właściwie nie wątpił. Nie mogły być niczym innym. Nawet jeśli tylko mu się śniły.

\- Jak... - zaczął mówić nowy głos, tym razem wyraźnie żeński. Wydobywał się z paszczy większej z dwóch myszy.

\- Merlin – odparł Merlin, który przypuszczał, jakie pytanie padnie następne. - Mam na imię Merlin.

Mysia mordka przybrała wyraz bardzo podobny do tego, jak wyglądała twarz Hunith, kiedy jej syn zrobił coś niewłaściwego. Na przykład przerwał komuś starszemu w połowie zdania. Merlin zarumienił się, ale nie przeprosił. Nie zdążył.

\- Merlin! - zawołał pomarańczowy coś w czarne paski, w tej akurat chwili podskakujący na ogonie. A przynajmniej Merlin sądził, że to ogon. Równie dobrze mogła to być piąta łapa znajdująca się tam, gdzie większość zwierząt ma ogon, ale wolał założyć, że to jednak ogon. Przydałoby się coś przynajmniej w miarę normalnego w tym nawet jak na niego wyjątkowo dziwacznym śnie. - Merlin! Nie wierzę!

\- Naprawdę mam na imię Merlin – zapewnił Merlin, którego niedowierzanie pomarańczowego cosia trochę zaskoczyło. Fakt, Merlin to nie Eoin, Sean, Colin czy jedno z dziesiątek bardziej popularnych imion, ale pomarańczowe cosie skaczące na piątej łapie chyba były jednak bardziej niezwykłe? Tak czy nie?

Sądząc po pełnych olśnienia minach pozostałych stworzeń, chyba jednak nie.

\- Merlin! - wołał dalej pomarańczowy coś. - Ktoś! Lecę powiedzieć Hortonowi! - poinformował coś resztę towarzystwa (a przynajmniej Merlin sądził, że miała to być informacja dla pozostałych) i poleciał. Albo raczej pobiegł. Czy też może poskakał, bo najbardziej przypominało to skakanie.

\- Pobrykał – powiedziała mniejsza mysz uprzejmie i dopiero teraz Merlin uświadomił sobie, że swoimi wątpliwościami podzielił się z otoczeniem, ponieważ wymówił je na głos.

Nadal jednak nie bardzo rozumiał, co właściwie zrobił pomarańczowy coś.

\- Proszę? - spytał więc grzecznie. Mama byłaby z niego dumna.

\- Pobrykał – powtórzyła mniejsza mysz tonem wyrażającym rzecz oczywistą. - Tygrysy znane są z tego, że brykają. O tak. - I zaczęła skakać dokoła na swoim mięsistym ogonie, cały czas pozostając jednak dość blisko większej myszy.

\- Rozumiem – stwierdził Merlin, choć tak naprawdę nie rozumiał. - Tygrysy brykają, ty brykasz, czyli też jesteś tygrysem? - wywnioskował, mimo że nic poza brykaniem na to nie wskazywało.

Mała mysz przestała skakać i wyraźnie zmarkotniała.

\- Chciałbym – odparła. - Ale niestety nie jestem tygrysem, tylko Maleństwem.

Merlin z uprzejmości nie zauważył na głos, że widywał już mniejsze myszy. Dużo, dużo mniejsze. Zamiast tego zmienił temat, w nadziei, że może uda mu się jednak coś zrozumieć.

\- Dokąd tygrys pobrykał?

\- Do Hortona! - ożywiło się Maleństwo na powrót. - Horton od zawsze chciał cię spotkać, więc skoro teraz jest okazja, to Tygrysek pobrykał, żeby mu powiedzieć!

\- Mnie? - zdziwił się Merlin. - Ale ja jestem nikim! - skłamał rozmyślnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czego magiczne stworzenia mogą chcieć od kogoś, kto urodził się z magiczną mocą i nie musiał jej studiować, żeby z niej korzystać.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie! - ekscytowało się Maleństwo. - Jesteś kimś! A nawet więcej! Jesteś Ktoś!

[i]Ktoś[/i] Maleństwa wyraźnie został wypowiedziany wielką literą, co Merlina jeszcze bardziej zdumiało. Przebiegł wzrokiem po reszcie towarzystwa, która milczała, jakby nie umiała mówić. Albo przynajmniej jakby wolała, żeby mówiło Maleństwo. Które właściwie nie przestawało mówić.

\- Kubuś – wskazało na niedźwiadka z garnuszkiem, który niejako w odpowiedzi pomachał łapką – spytał kiedyś Krzysia, co czyta, a Krzyś powiedział, że czyta o Merlinie i że Merlin to był Ktoś! Ty jesteś Merlin, więc jesteś Ktosiem! A Horton koniecznie chciał spotkać Ktosia, więc...

\- To musiał być jakiś inny Merlin – stwierdził czarownik. Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, co pisałby książki o bękartach z Ealdoru, którzy jakimś sposobem urodzili się ze zdolnością władania magią, przez co w wieku siedemnastu lat musieli opuścić rodzinną wioskę, żeby poszukać szczęścia w stolicy sąsiedniego królestwa. I właśnie byli w drodze do tej stolicy.

Jeśli ktokolwiek chciał zaprotestować, nie zdążył, bo w tej właśnie chwili na leśną polanę wbrykał z powrotem tygrysek, a za nim powoli, jakby nieśmiało albo wręcz z przestrachem, wkroczył Horton. A przynajmniej Merlin uznał, że to właśnie ma być Horton, skoro po Hortona pobrykał Tygrysek.

Ale Horton to już całkiem inna historia...


End file.
